


TikTok challenge

by Someone_you_loved



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: Lena's been working all day because of the quarantine. Kara is so bored. Maggie and Alex have been watching the getting naked while your partner plays video games challenge on TikTok. They give Kara an idea ;)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 400





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is staying healthy and safe out there! I'm working on two other fics but this idea just wouldn't get out of my head and I had to write it down! 
> 
> Mistakes are my own and probably abundant because I wrote it in an hour!

Everything was going to shit in the world to put it lightly. Everyone was getting sick, everyone was supposed to be staying at home (which nobody was listening to), she was getting called in for the stupidest things as Supergirl, and she was stuck at home with not much to do. Her favorite Chinese restaurant had closed due to the stay-at-home order that the Governor had put into place a week ago. To make things worse, Lena was working from home. Of course Kara loved being with Lena, no matter the circumstances. However, she had been holed up in her home office since 10am. A quick glance at her watch informed her that her girlfriend had been in the office for the last 8 hours; and a quick listen down the hall signaled she was on the conference call she’d been on for the last 2. Kara let out a sigh and flopped onto the couch and whipped out her phone. She scrolled through her Facebook aimlessly liking status updates from her friends and family, and reposting cute animal videos she saw. Nothing was holding her attention though so she closed out of the app and moved to Instagram. She quickly checked up on her friends there and liked a few photos. Alex had posted a picture of her new puppy that Kara DESPERATELY wanted to go play with, but NOBODY would let her until they were given the all clear from the Governor. She hit the like button and commented, ‘He’s so cute I can’t wait to smoosh his little face :) Tell him Auntie Kara loves him <3’.

She opened the group chat she had going with Alex and Maggie to see what they were up to.

**Kara: Hey guys what are you up to? How’s my nephew?**

**Alex: Hey Kar, he’s fine. We’re just watching videos on TikTok. They are so hilarious :’)**

**Kara: I tried to get Lena to learn a TikTok dance with me but she wouldn’t do it! I’m so bored. She’s been working the entire day!**

**Maggie: We’re watching this new like trending challenge people are doing. What are you doing?**

**Kara: Laying on the couch. I’m so bored!**

**Maggie: Kara, you should totally try this with Lena!**

**Alex: Ew no, Maggie stop.**

**Kara: Try what?**

**Maggie: It’s a ‘walk in naked while your partners playing a game’ challenge. Obviously she doesn’t play games that much but… she does work on her computer a lot. It could probably get her off the computer for a while if nothing else.**

**Kara: That’s a trend? People are actually filming that?**

**Alex: Some of these reactions are pretty hilarious. But seriously we DO NOT need to see if you do this to Lena.**

**Maggie: Like hell we don’t. I want proof that Luthor has a weakness!**

**Kara: Ya know what, I’m gonna do it. At least it gives me something to do. Thanks for the idea guys! I’ll let you know how it goes!**

**Alex: Stopppp nooo**

**Maggie: Good luck Little Danvers!**

Kara quickly pulled up some of the videos to see how people were filming it and a plan started to form. She checked in that Lena was still on the phone as she walked past to their room. Seeing that she was, she went to their bathroom and closed the door behind herself. “This is crazy. You’re crazy. She’s not gonna bat an eye when she gets a look. She’s working. Probably shouldn’t bother her. But she has been working almost all day… she could probably use a laugh if nothing else. You can do this. You’re Supergirl!”

With a nod to herself in the mirror she got out the curling iron and turned it on to heat it up. She pulled her t-shirt over her head and let it drop to the floor. Every inch of her was clad in muscle that she knew her girlfriend loved but she still felt apprehensive about it. Would Lena be mad she was interrupting? She shook her head and slid off her pajama pants. She gave a quick flex of her abs in the mirror and took a deep breath, this was no big deal, she could do this. She slipped off her bra and pushed her boyshorts down her legs to add to the pile of clothing at her feet. The silk robe felt cool against her bare skin and she tied it loosely. The iron was hot enough by the time she was done stripping and she put a few of her signature curls in her hair before turning it off and taking another steadying breath. “You’ve got this. The worst thing she can do is tell you to go away.” With one last glance at herself she turned off the bathroom lights and padded back out to the bedroom.

Kara took a quick glance through the wall to see Lena on a video call with some investors. “I’m well aware of what the contract says Mr. Miyoto. I told you we are willing to renegotiate.” She stepped into the hall and made her way down to the office. The door wasn’t closed per say but it was mostly shut. She pushed the door open gently and saw Lena look up at her. Lena was facing the doorway and the camera was facing opposite. Those on the video call would have no idea what she was seeing. A singular eyebrow rose in question because Kara rarely interrupted her work and never had her phone pointed at her without her knowing what was being recorded. Her fingers tugged on the tie holding the robe closed, slid it off her shoulders, and let it fall to the ground.

Kara was expecting one of a few things to happen. The first possibility was that Lena would ignore her or roll her eyes. The second was that she may laugh and write her a note telling her she’d be done soon. The last option was that she may raise her eyebrow and smirk. What she was not expecting was Lena to cut off the other investors, “I’m sorry gentlemen I have to go. I’ll call you tomorrow.” She hit the button and ended the call without a response. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I had to get you to stop working somehow,” Kara said biting her lip and looking at her girlfriend whose gaze was downright predatory. Her pupils were blown as her eyes raked up and down Kara's body. Heat pooled low in Kara's belly as she watched her girlfriend practically drool at the sight of her. 

“This is a welcome distraction. I'm surprised you didn't come in and demand I eat something eariler,” she replied and stood from her chair. Kara quickly turned off the recording and strode over to where Lena’s chair sat. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and dropped her phone on the desk. Carefully she straddled Lena’s lap in the chair and rested her arms around her neck.

"Who said I'm not still demanding that?”

"Oh?" Lena’s fingertips ran along her bare thighs and Kara shuddered at her touch. She leaned up and connected their lips before Kara could get another word in and her heart was off to the races. 

"You do look rather hungry." 

"I didn't see any food with you when you came in." 

"Who said you're eating food? I've been told I'm quite a snack when I want to be," she said with a smirk that earned her an eyeroll. Even though her joke was corny she found Lena's hands cupping her thighs and being picked up before she could blink. A chuckle rumbled in her chest as she kissed Lena. "Wanna go destress for awhile? You've been working hard Ms. Luthor." 

"Mmm I could use some destressing," she replied picking Kara right up and heading down the hallway with her. It was all Kara could do to thread her fingers into her girlfriends hair and lock her ankles as they made their way to the bedroom. She needed to remember to thank Maggie for the idea later, much later.

~~~~~~~~

Three hours later Kara remembered the video and forwarded it to her sisters.

**Kara: Thanks for the idea Maggie! It got Lena to stop working!**

**Maggie: Well it was you who pulled it off, if Luthor wasn’t so whipped for you she’d probably have a chance of ignoring you. But alas, she too thirsty to ignore your kryptonian abs ;)**

**Alex: Ew. Stop.**

**Kara: You aren’t wrong Maggie… ;)**

**Maggie: Atta girl! Get it!**

**Alex: STOP**

**Kara: Already got it, we’re sleeping now. Say… you two didn’t try this did you?**

**Maggie: Whatever would make you ask that dear sister in law?**

**Kara: Well I know you two actually play games when you’re off work…**

**Maggie: I cannot disclose if we did or did not participate in this challenge**

**Kara: Alex?**

**Alex: Sorry Kar, gotta go!**

**Maggie: ;)**

**Kara: Ewwww**


	2. Lena gets her revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's pov and her own take on the challenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this is so entertaining to me but it is. Here's chapter 2 from Lena's pov and her own take on the challenge. Warning there's smut at the end!

Lena was fed up with the world today. Everything had gone nuts lately with the Covid-19 running rampant across the globe. She was doing everything she possibly could to help as many people as she could. The L-Corp hospital was housing most of National City’s sick citizens and had top of the line technology. She tried to make sure the doctors and nurses had everything they needed including masks, face shields, and even hazmat suits in some cases. Some would call that extra, but she called it being safe. L-Corp had started to mass produce new types of ventilators and were distributing those to other hospitals in National City as well. They’d donated medical supplies to multiple nursing homes and orphanages within the city too. She’d personally donated anonymously to shelters locally to get them proper disinfectant and medical supplies as well as food. 

Her day had started early with snuggles in bed with her favorite alien. Then they had breakfast together and talked for a little bit. But she had a conference call at 10am, 1pm, and 4pm. The latter she was currently still stuck on and if her clock was any indication, she’d been on it for over 2 hours now. 

She was tired, she was hungry, and she just wanted to go cuddle with Kara. At the very least she was still able to stay in pajama pants because nobody could see that on camera. Kara had laughed when she saw her put on a $2000 blouse, full face of makeup, and her hair up only to pair it with a pair of flannel pajama pants. But hey, she deserved to be comfortable while she could. God knows she spent enough hours in suits and tight skirts normally. She was going to take advantage of what she could. 

Blonde hair moved past the door and Lena had to stop herself from sighing. She knew Kara was probably going out of her mind being bored. The tv had turned off awhile ago and no other loud noises from the kitchen had commenced so she wasn’t trying to burn down the apartment yet it seemed. Lena was surprised that Kara hadn’t brought a snack in and forced her to eat. To be honest, she was actually hungry. Damn her kryptonian for getting her body to fall into a schedule where she was actually hungry at normal times. A sigh escaped her lips as she realized Kara was headed to their bedroom, which meant no cuddles and no snack. 

“Ms. Luthor, your contract states 30% profits will go to our company. As I've pointed out, we’ve done much more to help during this pandemic. We want more than 30% of the profits.” Lena had to physically stop herself from slamming her head on her desk. 

“I’m well aware of what the contract says, Mr. Miyoto. I told you we are willing to renegotiate.” She wanted to rub her temples oh so badly but knew that they could see her every move. The door opened slowly and Lena looked up to see Kara standing in the doorway. It’s not like it was unheard of for Kara to interrupt her but usually she just would make hand motions or text her or something. She very rarely came in during an actual video call. Her eyebrow rose in question because Kara was pointing her phone at her, very clearly recording her. Kara was wearing her silk robe, her hair freshly curled, and her legs were very bare under that robe it seemed. 

Now she never had expectations when it came to her girlfriend. She could never predict what Kara was going to do but what she REALLY did not expect, and was not ready for, was said girlfriend to pull the ties loose and drop the robe to the floor and reveal that she was wearing NOTHING underneath. 

A smirk tugged her lips up and she knew she had to end this call now, because there was absolutely no way she was going to ignore her very sexy and very naked girlfriend for them. “I’m sorry gentlemen, I have to go. I’ll call you tomorrow.” She hit the end call button and turned back to Kara. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” She pushed her chair back slightly. 

“I had to get you to stop working somehow,” Kara said biting her lip and looking at her. She figured that her body was giving away just how much she was enjoying the view. Her body was thrumming with heat as she looked at the perfect goddess in front of her. Each ab muscle was clearly defined and rippled as Kara shifted her weight from foot to foot. Her eyes raked up Kara’s body appreciatively. She suppressed a moan when she followed tanned skin up her legs, abdomen, chest to meet those blue eyes she loved so much. Kara’s pupils were blown wide, the blue barely even visible anymore. A blush had rushed up her chest and cheeks and were coloring them a light pink.

“This is a welcome distraction. I’m surprised you didn’t come in and demand I eat something earlier,” she replied. Kara’s phone was quickly discarded to the desk and she made her way to where Lena was sitting and in a second toned thighs were straddling her lap. Strong arms lifted to hold around her neck and Lena found herself reaching forward and holding onto Kara’s hips. 

“Who said I’m not still demanding that?” 

“Oh?” Her fingertips moved up and down Kara’s thighs gently. She smirked at the girl of steel shuddering under her touch. Lena couldn’t help herself as she leaned up and kissed Kara. 

“You do look rather hungry,” Kara teased barely pulling back from their kiss. 

“I didn’t see any food with you when you came in.” 

“Who said you’re eating food? I’ve been told I’m quite a snack when I want to be,” Kara said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but chuckle to herself at the dork she was dating. Her hands moved of their own accord to cup her thighs and lift both of them off the chair. Kara’s lips were on hers again in seconds and Lena knew she was partially hovering so that she wouldn’t have to hold all her weight. “Wanna go destress for awhile? You’ve been working hard Ms. Luthor.” 

“Mmm I could use some destressing,” she replied as she headed down the hallway with Kara practically Koala-ing her. Fingers threaded into her hair and ankles locked around her hips as she strode to their bedroom. 

Lena dropped her onto the bed and fell on top of her causing a burst of giggles to erupt from both of them. “You are something else Kara Zor-El. You’re lucky I didn’t have the camera facing the other way or Mr. Miyoto would have probably had a heart attack.” Her lips moved down Kara’s neck slowly as she pressed kisses every inch or so. 

“Mmm woulda been an early Christmas present for him,” she said like the little shit she was currently being. 

Lena couldn’t help but stop her kisses and laugh, “I can see the headlines now, From Supergirl to Camgirl, what will she do next!” 

Kara swatted her shoulder but laughed against her. She couldn’t help but lean back up and connect their lips in a gentle kiss. Her body was suddenly aware of the naked one underneath it and heat rushed south faster than a speeding bullet. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes babe. Plus you look extremely hungry and we can’t have that happening.” Kara said tugging on the waistband of her pajama pants. 

“Oh is that so? Are you sure it’s not you that’s hungry?” 

“Oh babe, I am  _ always  _ hungry. Especially when it comes to you,” she said with a wink. Lena nearly fainted when Kara unlocked her legs from around her hips and let her legs fall open, pressing their hips together more. Her body instinctively arched against Kara’s and she let her lips fall open as they met in a smoldering kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later

Lena was bored. Kara had been out superheroing all day and was currently watching Frozen in the living room. Her emails were all caught up, she had no conference calls, and no video chats. She was free as a bird and yet her girlfriend wanted to watch a Disney movie. That just would not do. Suddenly an idea came to mind, she could repeat what her girlfriend had done a few days before. Hopefully Kara’s reaction would be even better than hers had been. 

She decided a more direct approach would be better, more of her personality. Her shirt, shorts, and panties were discarded next to their bed and she gave herself a once over in the mirror. Now her body was nowhere near the physique of her girlfriends but she was still attractive. Dark wavy hair, pale skin, a pretty damn nice hourglass figure, long legs, and for once she saw how her eyes stood out against the rest of her body. They were like emeralds and she realized her eyes were almost as bright as Kara’s. Deciding to forgo the lipstick and makeup she padded out of the bedroom barefoot with her phone in hand. 

Love is an open door was playing when she stood just outside of Kara’s view in the hallway. Tapping record she stepped into view and leaned against the doorframe. Kara was humming along to the song and hadn’t turned her head to the doorway yet. Lena stifled a laugh and decided to get her attention, “Babe this movie is terrible.” She knew that would get Kara to turn and defend it. 

Kara’s head whipped around, “Excuse yo--” Her jaw hit the floor and instantly her face was bright red. Lena couldn’t help but smirk and put a hand on her hip. 

“Yes darling?” 

Kara seemed to be at a loss for words, “I-i y-you, ugh! You can’t do this to me!” 

Lena couldn’t help but laugh as she stopped recording, “Do what darling?” She took the few steps to cross the room and straddled Kara’s lap. Her arms rested around her neck as Kara’s hands rested on her hips. 

“You know I won’t be able to finish the movie now,” she all but whined. 

“If you want to finish the movie you can. But I can’t be held responsible for what I might get up to while you watch.” Lightly she started to scratch at the base of Kara’s head, knowing she liked it. The alien was almost a puddle of mush in her hands when she pressed her lips just under her jaw. 

Kara moaned and tightened her arms around her waist, “You’re gonna have such a hard time making it through hours of work without an orgasm when this quarantine is over.” Lena laughed and started to kiss a path to just under her ear. 

“Good thing my girlfriend has superspeed then. I’ve got half hour breaks between meetings usually.” 

Kara flipped them so her back hit the couch as a curtain of blonde curls formed around their faces. She tugged lightly and Kara leaned forward to kiss her. Their lips met in a searing hot kiss and her legs wrapped around the strong hips above her. Fingers danced up her sides lightly and she moaned into Kara’s mouth. “I need you naked like… five seconds ago,” she panted. 

“That can be arranged,” came the reply from above her. Her brain barely had time to register Kara pulling away before she leaned back down and was completely naked. Heat pooled low in her belly and her legs fell open as her arms wound around her girlfriends neck. Lena felt soft lips pressing hungrily up her neck until they were against her own. Kara’s hand on her side moved up her stomach until she was cupping a very sensitive boob in her strong hand. 

Lena moaned into her mouth, “Can you please shut off the movie? I am not having sex to the soundtrack of Frozen.” 

Kara chuckled but her fingers started to play with the boob in her hand, “Aw why not babe? That’s something I would totally do.” 

Her free hand had made its way down her body and a thumb was rubbing circles into Lena’s hip. She was about to protest but the hand moved between her legs and stole her breath away. Kara’s fingers rubbed against her exactly how she liked it. She could feel the coil winding up tighter in her body and she felt like she was on fire. Every inch that Kara touched was like a hot brand against her skin. Each time she was about to say something smart Kara would push inside her a little further her brain would cease to function. Kara started up a slow rhythm of her fingers moving in and out. Each time she would move all the way in her palm would start to vibrate and rub just the right way against her. Her body was coiling up tighter every time she would move. 

“Cat got your tongue babe?” 

“Fuck Kar,” she panted, her head buried in Kara’s neck. Her back arched as Kara curled her fingers to find the spot that made her see stars. 

“Just let it go babe,” she said with a smirk and Lena tried to groan but it turned into a moan as her body started to clench around the fingers inside her. As if on cue Idina Menzel started belting out the iconic song and Lena tried to fight the orgasm that was rushing up her spine. Kara kissed her hard and her fingers started to vibrate just enough to send her flying over the edge of her orgasm. Her entire body clenched around Kara’s fingers and she came screaming her name. 

When she was able to breathe again she saw Kara smiling down at her. “I don’t think I’ve had an orgasm that good in a few weeks. I don’t think I can move.” 

Kara laughed, “It’s ok. I’m glad it was  _ super  _ good.” 

Lena groaned, “That was the worst joke ever. Now climb up, your turn.” 

She could see the blush rush up to Kara’s cheeks. “It’s ok. I can wait.” 

  
“Kara, I interrupted your movie. The least I can do is give you an orgasm. Call up some of that Supergirl confidence and climb up here. Like I said before, you’re a snack darling, and I’m  _ super  _ hungry.” Kara rolled her eyes but nonetheless started to sit up. Lena was actually very thankful that this dork was her girlfriend. If she hadn’t shown up naked in her office a few days ago they’d both probably not be having as much fun as they were now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like to see a chapter from Maggie and Alex's pov next? I'm thinking that might be fun to write but heads up I've never written Sanvers before!


	3. Video games with Supergirl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie decides to surprise Alex with the TikTok challenge. Will Alex ditch her sister and their video game to get her wife alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I wrote this late at night after working on homework. It's my first time writing Sanvers so please go easy on me! I hope you enjoy!

It was a warm spring night, the streets were relatively quiet, and Maggie had left the station late. She’d been up to her ears in paperwork she was catching up on from the weekend. At least the criminals seemed to take pity on her and weren’t getting her called out of the station.

Alex had let her know she’d made it home almost two hours ago and she figured she’d find her wife watching a movie or making dinner. Her fingers tapped the steering wheel lightly as she waited for the garage door to go up fully before pulling her bike in and turning it off. The door shut behind her and she made her way inside the house. The light above the stove was on in the kitchen, illuminating a foil-covered plate of what she assumed was her missed dinner. She heard Alex talking in the other room and figured she was taking a work call or talking to Kara. Instead of going to say hi right away she uncovered the plate and took it to the table. Alex must have just made her dinner because it was still warm. Luckily they’d planned for a busy week and meal prepped ahead of time. If one of them had to stay late at work they’d let the other know so dinner could just be heated up when they got home. But Alex was always keeping tabs on her and her dinner was usually always hot when she got home; it was one of the little things that she loved about her wife.

For whatever reason she’d worked through lunch and was now starving as a result. Alex made amazing vegetable lasagna despite the fact that she ate like a teenager. A hot dinner was something she was so grateful for at the end of each workday. She kicked off her shoes and draped her jacket over the back of the chair as she sat down with her dinner. The first bite of lasagna was heavenly; or maybe it was just because she hadn’t eaten in over 12 hours. Alex’s voice drifted into the room and the fork paused halfway to her mouth. _“He’s coming up on your left Kar! I’m reloading cover me!”_

Maggie laughed, the one thing Supergirl wasn’t great at was video games. That meant Alex took advantage to play with her sister whenever she could. If they were playing games it meant that the day hadn’t been too bad. It also meant that she and Lena had been working late leaving the Danvers sisters with nothing but free time. This quarantine had really only quarantined Lena to her home with the other three were considered first responders. The alien population seemed to have quieted since the Covid-19 outbreak so Alex had plenty of free time. It wasn’t the first time this week she’d been playing video games with Kara, and probably wouldn’t be the last. Maggie put her plate in the dishwasher and rounded the corner into the living room.

Alex was wearing a gaming headset and had her Xbox remote in hand. She was clearly unaware of Maggie’s presence behind her; kind of interesting considering she was an agent. That was when Maggie got an idea. They’d been watching plenty of TikTok videos at night when they couldn’t sleep and saw the viral trend of walking in naked while your partner was playing videogames. Kara had tried it with Lena and gotten… positive, results. This could make the night interesting and fun. Quietly she padded to their room.

She made quick work of stripping out of her uniform and tossed it in the hamper. A quick glance in the mirror reassured her that she still looked good after a 12-hour shift. “ _We’ve gotta find this last team and then we’ll be top two.”_

It drew a chuckle out of her, if she had her way they’d definitely not be finishing this match. Maggie stepped out of their room with her phone recording. She leaned over the back of the couch and ran her hand across Alex’s shoulders lightly. Not shockingly Alex’s eyes stayed glued to the tv but she did at least acknowledge her presence. “Hey babe. I left dinner on the stove for you. It should still be warm.”

“I got it already, thanks babe,” she rounded the couch and was quickly in her wife’s line of sight.

“Kara and I are just finishing this match and then I’m all yours. There’s only two teams lef-“ Her eyes moved from the screen to where Maggie was standing and she was abruptly done talking.

Maggie smirked, “How long till the games over?”

Alex’s throat bobbed as she swallowed, “Sorry Kar, you’re on your own. Gotta go. Maggie’s home.” The Xbox shut off almost immediately and Maggie couldn’t help but laugh. The headset and controller were tossed onto the coffee table as she stood and closed the distance between them. Maggie stopped recording and tossed her phone onto the table too. Alex’s hands slid around her waist and hers found their way around her wife’s neck.

“Leaving Supergirl to fend for herself?” She said with a smirk.

“She’s fine. She’s Supergirl. Lena was playing with us, I’m sure they’ll manage without me.”

Maggie chuckled and pulled her wife down to close the distance between their mouths. Leaning up at the last second she pressed their lips together. Alex shuddered against her as she licked into her mouth. Heat rushed up her spine as the grip around her waist tightened. Her world tilted as Alex spun her around and her back hit the couch. She let her legs fall open so her wife could rest between them. Lips left a fiery path down her neck and she groaned feeling the clothed body rubbing against hers.

“Babe, naked, now,” she said tugging on Alex’s shirt. She got the hint and soon the shirt was gone followed by her sweatpants. Maggie’s fingers guided down the boxers Alex wore and tossed them with the rest of her clothes. Their lips met in another heated kiss that was all tongue and teeth. The heat at the base of her spine was building along with the pressure in her lower body.

Maggie moaned and tugged her closer when she pressed a strong thigh between her legs. She returned the favor by lifting her own up until it pressed against Alex. “Together?” Maggie nodded and rolled her hips against her wife’s leg. Her entire body shuddered at the friction she’d been seeking for days. Alex’s hand anchored on her hip like a lifeline. Her own thigh was encased in her wife’s wet heat. Above her, Alex’s head was thrown back as her own hips moved at a smooth pace. The sight was breathtaking; she loved her so much. Maggie reached up to cup her neck and guide her back down into a kiss. When they pulled apart, foreheads resting together, their breathing mixed in the most perfect way. Alex’s hand snaked its way down their bodies and Maggie’s hips stuttered as her wife rubbed her exactly how she liked it. Her back arched as her body tensed, she was so close. But she wanted to finish together; they rarely got to do that. Her own hand slid up Alex’s leg to where she was riding her thigh.

“I’m so close babe, I’ll wait for you,’ she said breathlessly. Her hand moved higher and she caught a pebbled nipple between her fingers.

“Almost there,” Alex panted from above her. Her freehand clutched onto Alex’s hip as their hips moved in unison against the others thigh. She kissed her wife softly and tugged on the nipple caught between her fingers. The reaction was instantaneous as Alex’s legs clamped around her thigh. Her own orgasm came rushing up her spine as she rolled her hips one last time against the taught thigh between her legs. The air from her lungs was stolen as they held each other tightly, riding out their waves of pleasure.

After a minute Alex relaxed and snuggled into her. “Tell me if I’m squishing you.”

Maggie just wrapped her arms around her wife tighter and pressed a kiss to her temple, “I’m good. I think watching TikTok was one of the best things we’ve ever done.”

“For once I have to agree with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! If you want to see another chapter from Maggie and Alex's pov or something let me know! 
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
